Final Destination
by Raven Areol Wolf
Summary: PG for suicidal content. This is my first Left Behind fic so please bare with me and read my first chapters, that have a lyrics as part of the content. A story about these three teenagers caught up in the events of the Tribulation.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Left Behind series, or the three songs I have inserted into my text. And I must tell you do not confuse this story with the movie Final Destination._

**Final Destination**

**1**

**School's out for ever.**

Chad's eyes droop slowly as he struggles to stay awake during World History. Then something brought him out of his stupor, and it definetly wasn't something the teacher said.

A change in the atmosphere in the classroom, brought him to his feet. That's when he noticed that there was only half the amount of students that there were before, and the teacher was missing. Everyone that he knew that claimed to go to church had disappeared…..

_It starts with one thing._

_I don't know why._

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try._

Why did this happen, Chad knew there was God. Why didn't he go with these other acclaimed Christians?

_Keep in mind. I designed this rhyme._

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing._

Maybe he wasn't Christian enough, he never claimed to know Jesus. He looked around, everyone was in a state of confusion.

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

_Watch it count down to the end of the day._

_The clock ticks life away._

_It's so unreal._

Linkin' Parks lyrics practically slapped Chad in the face. This is the end.

_Didn't look out below._

_Watch the time go right out the window._

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know._

_I wasted it all just to watch you go._

His eyes landed on a boy, David with a letter opener. Everything started going in slow motion, except those lyrics running through his mind.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart._

Chad watched as in slowmo David brought the letter opener to his wrists.

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard._

_And got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter._

He runs but his feet won't move, he breaks out in a sweat, but refrains from wiping the moisture from his brow.

_I had to fall to lose it all._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

A girl that Chad didn't recognize came dashing into view. She stopped and stood there staring as transfixed as Chad. As David made thin, practiced cuts slowly.

Amanda watched as all her Christian friends around her disappeared in a twinkling of an eye. Even the teacher of her Health class disappeared.

_It was a beautiful letdown._

_When I crashed and burned_

_When I found myself alone unknown and hurt._

Why Switchfoot's song came to her head, she couldn't figure it out. Maybe there was a hidden purpose in this song that she had not yet discovered.

_It was a beautiful letdown, the day I knew_

_That all the riches this world had to offer me would never do._

Amanda is Christian, sure the joints she smoked with her friend David couldn't of hurt, could it?

David!

_In a world full of bitter pain and bitter doubt_

_I was trying so hard to fit in, fit in, until I found out_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

_I will carry your cross and song, but I don't belong._

That last line spoke to her. She remembered David's suicidal tendencies, then she knew why.

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_When you found me here._

_Yeah, for once in a blue moon I see everything clear._

Amanda started to the door only to realize, that her Health teacher had locked it. She scrambled over to the pile of clothing that once was Mr. Klien.

_I'll be your beautiful letdown_

_That's what I've ever been, and even if it costs my soul I'll sing for free._

Amanda panicking now searched his pockets only not to find anything. Her last hope was the drawers on his desk. She had to hurry.

_We're still chasin' our tails in the rising time_

_In our dark third planet._

_Where no one fights and no one wins._

She finally found the keys, unlocked the door and ran down the hall towards the World History room.

Amanda entered the room hoping against all odds that everything was just fine. She froze as she went in. David was making thin cuts along his wrists.

_See I don't belong here._

David carefully read over the documents concerning the Elizabethan Age. None of this could possibly interest him. Then he noticed that there was something wrong. The teacher had stopped mid sentence. He looked up, there was no teacher and half of the students were gone. This strange incident brought on one of his most familier panic attacks along with oddly enough Korn lyrics.

_Daddy's flown across the ocean._

_Leaving just a memory._

_A snapshot in the family album._

_That ain't what else did you leave for me._

_That ain't what you left behind for me._

_All in all it was just another brick in the wall._

He banged his head against the desk. Trying to get rid of the voices. They were constantly with him, tormenting him.

We don't need no education 

_We don't need no uncontrol_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teacher's leave them kids alone_

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall._

He scrambled around until he came to the teachers desk. Then opened a drawer and found what he was looking for quickly, a sharp edge of a letter opener would do, he doesn't know why, but he felt compelled to return back to his desk.

_I don't need no arms around me._

_I don't need no drugs to calm me_

_I have seen the writing on the wall._

_Don't think I need anything at all._

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall._

David started with thin, careful articulate cuts.

_Good bye cruel world I'm leaving you today,_

_Good bye._

_Good bye all you people, there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind._

He finally managed what he was attempting to do.

Chad finally jumped into action while the girl stood numbly by his side.

"Quick! Grab something to wrap around his wrist." He shouted.

David was trying to commit suicide. The girl ripped into her long peasant skirt.

"Here, it's the best I can do." She said, with tears running down her cheeks.

Chad had finally glanced at her and peered into aquamarine eyes, framed with pitch black hair. "Don't worry, just do as I say, and David will be fine."

"Your sure." She said.

"I had a cousin like this, if it hadn't been for me she would have been long gone by now." He said trying his best to keep her from going into hysterics, that was the last thing they needed in this situation.

The whole or what was left of the class had been watching the whole scene in what you could either describe as awe or terror.


End file.
